A variety of access technologies are available to mobile users. One differentiation among these technologies is bandwidth: higher bandwidth is available from wireless local area network or WLAN technologies and lower bandwidth is available from wireless wide area networks or WWAN technologies. Another differentiation is range: RF links compliant with the Bluetooth standards have a short range, WLAN links typically have a medium-range, wireless access technologies have an extended range and cellular technologies support handoffs between base stations giving a wide range. Mobile terminals are available which could remain active as a user moves among areas where different access technologies are available. Mobile terminals can be equipped with adapters that support multiple access technologies. However, switching from one access technology to another has typically required abandoning and re-establishing a network session.
Therefore, it is desirable to introduce methods for moving from one access technology to another seamlessly, maintaining an established network session.